Hey ! What's this down here ?
by Fireheartsruby
Summary: Little Sasuke and Naruto are curious about their body.
1. Chapter 1- Confusion

**My first Naruto fanfic ! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. But I don't. :'(**

9 year old Naruto and Sasuke were off to the academy together.

"Say Naruto…. Can I ask you something ?" said Sasuke in a low voice.

"Huh ? OH MY GOD ! ITS HAPPENING ! WHO DO YOU LOOOOVVEEEE SASUKEEE ! YOU SLY FOX !" Naruto Grinned like an idiot.

"Baka ! I don't love anyone okay !" Sasuke pushed Naruto away who had come super close to his face.

"LIAR ! YOURE BLUSHING !"

"Hmph !" Sasuke quickened his pace as he pushed the thoughts of a certain pink haired classmate out of his head.

"Okay Okay. I wont press the issue. What were you going to ask me ?" Naruto enquired.

"Well….. There's something that's been happening to me these days…. I cant seem to control it."

"Uh huh ?"

"Um… It happens every morning. It scares me. It also happens sometimes during the day…"

"Oh ! Are you talking about that ?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke looked down. Dammit ! Why did Naruto have to remind him of Sakura now ! He couldn't go to the academy like that. He'd become a laughing stock among the kids.

"Grr !" Sasuke tried to hide his erection.

"It's kay Sasuke. Actually I get that too…. "

"Huh ? Really ?"

"Yeah. Like you said. Every morning and sometimes durng the day."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. So he wasn't the only one.

"So are you gonna explain this to me or what ?" Sasuke said, a bit annoyed at having to handle his stiffy.

"Well…. Actually I don't know either. I thought its normal…. Wait. Ya know what. Lets ask Shikamaru and Kiba. They'll know something. Hopefully."

"Hn."

They soon reached the academy. Sasuke was relieved that his erection had gone down. Naruto and Sasuke entered the classroom. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting with Ino Yamanaka. They were laughing loudly; probably at some joke assumed Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the group.

"Say guys…" Began Naruto. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah ?" Said Kiba. Akamaru gave a friendly bark.

"What is it Naruto ?" Ino asked.

"Well… Ino… would you mind giving us a little privacy ? It's a guy's thing." said Naruto.

"Why ! I don't wanna be left out ! " Ino wailed.

"Cmon Ino. Don't ruin the mood…." Shikamaru said lazily. "Well… on second thought.. You can stay if you tell us what you and Sakura were giggling bout yesterday. " Shikamaru gave a smirk.

Ino glanced at Sasuke and turned red. "Fine fine ! I'm leaving." She went and joined Tenten and Hinata a few benches away. They started giggling a few seconds later.

"Typical" Said Shikamaru. "Anyways, Whats up ?"

"Well…" Naruto told Shikamaru and Kiba about his and Sasuke's 'situation'.

"oh ! I can help you ! This happens to me too. I asked my dad about it. He explained." Said Kiba. "It's sorta like…."

"PLACES EVERYONE ! "

Iruka Sensei was here.

"Tell ya later. " said Kiba. He and Shikamaru went to their places. Naruto and Sasuke went to theirs.

The class was super boring about the origins of the 5 great nations and the 5 hidden villages. It seemed to drag on and on. Sasuke glanced at Sakura. She's so cute he thought. He began imagining taking Sakura out for ice cream all the while staring at her.

Suddenly Sakura turned and looked Sasuke dead in the face.

'Shit !' thought Sasuke as he quickly turned away.

"Class Dismissed ! Tomorrow we'll have a practical on shuriken throwing. Practice at home. "

There was a ruckus as people got up to leave. Sasuke stood up and immediately sat back down.

"Oi ? Don't ya wanna go home?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… I gotta problem." Sasuke called Naruto close and whispered in his ear.

"Uh oh. It's back huh ?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Wait. Leme go ask Kiba. I'll come back for you !" Naruto ran out of the class.

"KIBA ! HEY ! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING ?"

Kiba stopped in abruptly his tracks. "Cant wait Naruto ! I'm sorry. I'l tell you tomorrow. I need to get home quick. If I don't get my chores done my mom will spank me again." said Kiba. He turned and began running away, Akamaru following closely at his heels.

"But ! ". Oh no. How was he gonna help Sasuke now.

"Hey Shikamaru ! Got a minute ?"

Shikamaru was walking home with his father. "Sorry Naruto. I have somewhere to be… But regrding your question… Since both you and Sasuke don't have parents I think you should ask Iruka Sensei. Its best if an adult tells you. "

"Iruka Sensei huh ? Okay ! Thanks Shikamaru."

Naruto ran back to the classroom to Sasuke. The class was empty except for him, Sasuke and Iruka sensei who sat doing some paperwork.

 **I know this is sorta cheezy but next chapter involves poor Iruka having to explain some really curious preteens about 'you know what'. *Giggles*. Reviews or suggestions are welcome. :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Why so shy Sensei ?

**Chapter 2- Why so shy sensei ?**

Naruto went up to Sasuke. "Is it gone yet ?"

Sasuke shook his head furiously.

"Shikamaru told me to consult Iruka sensei on this."

"Whatever. Just do something !" said Sasuke desperately.

Iruka looked up. "Huh ? This is a first. Naruto staying back after school. Looking for someone to treat you to ramen huh ? Not happening. I'm broke. Sorry Naruto… Maybe next week when I get my pay….. "

"SENSEI ! I don't want ramen !"

Iruka stared at Naruto with an open mouth. "Wha… You mean you actually have an academic question or something ? Oh… wait. Sasuke's here. You want ramen from him. Never mind."

"Sensei. I have a question for you. Actually… We have a question for you." Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he said the last part.

"Glad to see you're finally taking an interest in studies. What's the matter ?"

"Sensei…. There's something that happens to me and Sasuke nowadays. It happens in the morning and sometimes even during the day…"

Iruka looked puzzled. "Huh ?"

"Sasuke stand up ! Show him ! " Naruto held Sasuke's arm and tried to get him to stand.

"Baka !" Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto's grasp.

"Cmon Sasuke. I don't know how to explain this to sensei. It'll be easier if you just stand up. Besides its just you, me and sensei here."

Sasuke looked hesitant but he slowly stood up nevertheless. Naruto pointed at the problem area. Iruka's face turned blue. How was he supposed to explain.. Well ..THAT !

"Sensei. Please tell us. We have no one else to ask." Sasuke managed to say.

Iruka sighed. There was no way out of this. They were his students and he had to atleast try to help them. He got up and went to shut the door. He couldn't have anyone hearing this conversation; especially the female faculty of the academy. Anko would have a blast at his expense if she got the slightest wind of this. He came back to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Um… that's called an erection. It's a normal phenomenon. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh ! But sensei.. I've had a penis from as long as I can remember. Why hasn't this happened before. Why has it started recently ?" Naruto asked.

"This starts when you get older."

"Okay… Why does that have to happen though. Its so embarrassing. I'd die if Sak…" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. That was a close call. He'd almost revealed his crush in front of a nosy brat and his teacher. "I mean.. Why does this happen ?"

"Well… As you grow older there are a lot of changes in your body. As you can see both of you have a bit of a moustache." Naruto and Sasuke immediately touched the area above their lips. They hadn't noticed that. "This period is called puberty. This is also the time when you start getting erections. It just means you're growing up."

Iruka looked at his two students. They were listening intently. He smiled and continued. "This is also the time when you will begin to have weird feelings. Like… well how should I explain…. Yeah…. You may suddenly start finding some girl that you thought was ugly, super attractive. You get crushes on people."

"Yea… that's happened to me alright." said Naruto as he pictured the sweet and kind Hinata Hyuga.

Iruka continued. "This erection may also show up when you are with or you think about the person you like."

Sasuke now understood why he was in such a situation. He had been thinking about Sakura just before class ended.

"So sensei.. How do I get this to go away ? I cant walk home like this.. " Sasuke asked.

"Umm… Try thinking about something other than your crush. It usually goes down if you do that. Then you may go relieve yourself later at home."

"Relieve ? What does that mean Sensei ?" said Naruto.

"Yeah ?" Sasuke joined in.

Damn. Iruka just wanted to slap himself. He blurted something out without thinking. He didn't want to explain masturbation to his students ! He needed to find a way out of this !

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"IRUKAA ! STILL WORKING HUH ? YOU AINT GONNA GET OVERTIME ! HAHA"

Aah. Saved by Anko. Iruka scrambled towards the door and opened it. His jaw dropped on seeing Anko. She was wearing a tank top that showed off most of her boobs and skin tight jeans.

"Oooh ! Extra classes ! Did you two guys fail ? Iruka… you should teach em better !"

"No they didn't fail Anko I'm just.."

"ANYWAYS ! " Anko cut Iruka off mid sentence. "Don't forget to come to Asuma's birthday party okay ! Bye !"

Anko waved and left. Iruka watched her go and then turned back to his students.

"So where were we… "

"Sensei ! You have one too now !" Sasuke said pointing at Iruka's crotch.

"So you and Anko sensei huh." Naruto smirked.

Iruka just wanted to die. He had an erection in front of two students ! Damn that sexy Anko ! What was he supposed to do now !

 **To be continued… :P Did you like it ? Reviews and suggestions welcome. :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Flashback

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy :D. As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

Iruka sighed. "I knew this day would come." he said.

"The day you'd get an erection because of Anko ? " Naruto sniggered.

"NO YOU IDIOT ! The day I'd have to teach you about…. masturbation."

"master… what ?!" Sasuke enquired.

"Let's just say it'll help your erection go down. "

"Tell us sensei ! " said Naruto. The kids were getting impatient now.

"I will on one condition."

"We agree !" Sasuke almost shouted. He just wanted to go home already. But he had to take care of his 'problem' first.

"Whoa… Let's hear the condition first Sasuke. I hope it's something reasonable."

Iruka smiled awkwardly. "There are two conditions actually. Number one. You cannot tell anyone that it was me who gave you this lesson. Number two. You won't tell anyone the scene that happened with Anko just now. Do we have a deal ?"

"Okay sensei. That's simple enough. Deal !" said Naruto.

"Okay. First we gotta go somewhere private. Men's restroom everyone. " Iruka started to leave.

"SENSEI ! " Sasuke shouted. "How will I come ?"

Sasuke still had his stiffy.

"You needn't worry at all. The academy's probably empty by now. But if it bothers you that much hide behind Naruto or something."

"Hn"

Iruka led the way to the restrooms. The academy was quiet. Sasuke followed closely behind Naruto.

"Eww ! Don't poke me with your thing Sasuke ! "

"Don't abruptly slow down then ! " Sasuke growled.

Iruka chucked.

"So sensei… Did you tell Anko how you feel yet ?" Naruto enquired.

"Well… I did actually."

"Whoa ! Were you shot down ? "

"Not really.. " Iruka lowered his voice. "It was long ago actually. We both had just graduated from the academy. We were assigned to different teams and I was afraid we would grow apart. So I just went to her and told her that I liked her."

"Whoaaa ! What happened next !" asked Naruto.

"She began laughing like a maniac and thought I was joking."

"Ouch ! That must've hurt. Did you clear her misunderstanding then ?"

"No. I love the way she laughs. And I didn't want her to stop. The way she laughs without any worries. She even had tears in her eyes, she was laughing so hard. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh."

"And you can't tell this story to anyone either okay ?" said Iruka.

"Sensei. We know when to keep our mouth shut !" said Sasuke.

They reached the restroom. Naruto was relieved that's Sasuke didn't need to follow him anymore.

"Okay kids. Let's each take a stall. I'll take the one in the centre. Naruto and Sasuke both of you take one adjacent to mine."

"I don't wanna pee." said Naruto.

"Just go in Naruto. I'll tell you what to do."

Soon all three were in their respective cubicles.

"Ready kids ?" said Iruka.

"Yeah !" said Naruto and Sasuke in unision.

"Kay then. Drop your pants and underwear."

There was a sound of zippers being pulled down. Soon they had their pants and boxers around their ankles.

 **To be continued... Next chapter will probably be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4- The lesson

**I'm having so much fun writing this fic ! I cant stop ! Help ! Lol ! Anyways. Enjoy chapter 4. :D**

"Now grab your penis."

"What ? I have to touch it ? That's gross ! " said Sasuke.

Iruka couldn't contain his laughter. "Well after this lesson you'll be yearning to touch it Sasuke."

"Just do it sasuke ! You want it to go down right ? " Naruto said from his cubicle.

"Uh… Okay.." Sasuke said a little hesitantly.

"Now. Pump your dick." said Iruka.

"Pump ? " Naruto remembered the pumps used to fill air into cycle tyres.

"Move your hand up and down your thing. Your foreskin may slip from over the head. This is normal. Just continue."

For a couple of minute there was silence.

"Sensei ?" said Naruto. "I thought this method was to bring down an erection…. But it just gave me one ?"

"If you don't have an erection already this method will make you get an erection first. It'll take it down as well. Don't worry. Just continue."

Suddenly there were a few gasps from sasukes cubicle. "Sen…sei ! "

"Relax sasuke. Keep pumping and point the head to the toilet. "

A few seconds later Sasuke moaned loudly.

"SASUKE ! ARE YOU OKAY ! " Naruto shouted.

"Relax Naruto. He's fine." said Iruka.

"Ri…ght" gasped Sasuke. "It worked sensei. My penis is normal again. Thank you."

Iruka finished next, giving a moan louder than Sasuke.

"I'm done too. Let's clean up and meet outside Sasuke. Naruto, join us once you're done."

"Uh huh." said Naruto.

There were sounds of flushes and Iruka and Sasuke came out.

"Sensei. What was that thing ? It was sticky ! " asked Sasuke.

"Let Naruto finish. Then I'll explain it to the both of you together. HEY NARUTO ! ALRIGHT IN THERE ?"

"Sensei…. Does it hurt ?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "Both you and Sasuke sounded like you were in a lotta pain…"

"Haha no Naruto. Quite the opposite. Pump faster Naruto."

Soon there were gasps coming out of Naruto's cubicle. "OH MY GOD ! THIS FEELS SO GOOD ! " Naruto finished with a loud moan. He soon flushed, cleaned up and came outside.

"Okay kids. We all just masturbated. Masturbation is the act of pleasuring yourself. The liquid that came out is known as cum. Cum is generated in your testicles… commonly known as balls. Anyways, when you get an erection and need it to go down or if you're feeling aroused then you can use this method." said Iruka.

"That was pure bliss !" said Sasuke.

"Yeah! Amazing !"

"Well it's not as great as the real deal. But it works fine to relieve sexual tension. " said Iruka.

"Whats the real deal ? And what does sexual mean ?" asked Naruto.

"I wanna know as well." said Sasuke. "Is it more effective than master… whatever ?"

Oops ! Iruka had opened his mouth without thinking again. Dammit ! He couldn't tell two nine year old's about sex ! It was far too early for them to know that !

"Oh tell Me too sensei !" The voice came from a cubicle at the corner which none of them had previously occupied. The door opened and the person standing inside made Iruka's mouth drop in horror.

"Anko ! Why are you here ? This is the men's washroom ! " Iruka stuttered.

"I was looking for Kakashi and I heard the sound of someone moaning so I came to see if everything was alright. My my Iruka. I'm glad I came in." Anko had an evil smile on her face. "Okay kids, lessons over now scamper. I need to have a word with your sense in private." Anko waved her hand at Naruto and Sasuke dismissively.

"But Sensei was gonna tell us something more…." Naruto started.

"Naruto… Sasuke.. Go… " Iruka sounded petrified. "I'll tell you some other time. When you're a little older. Okay.."

"Kay. Thanks sensei. You've been a real big help." said Sasuke.

"Yeah you're the best ! " said Naruto.

The kids left. Leaving a scared Iruka with Anko.

 **I was going to end the story but I realised I can't leave Iruka and Anko's love story incomplete. So one more chapter it is. Do let me know what you think. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5- The start of something new

**Last chapter folks. Anko x Iruka. No lemon. Just some kissing. Enjoy ! :D**

"Eh… How long were you here Anko ?" Iruka trembled.

"I came here in time to hear you finish. SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH THE KIDS ! YOU PERVERT ! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GIVING THEM EXTRA LESSONS !" Anko looked furious.

"Calm down Anko ! Shh…" said Iruka frantically. " Someone may hear us ! Besides this is the men's washroom. If we were caught here… "

"Explain yourself ! " Anko caught Iruka by the collar.

"Alright alright.. Just let me go first."

Anko let go. Iruka explained the all the details.

"Hmph." Anko looked angry.

"Whats the matter Anko ? I told you everything. This is unlike you. Is something bothering you ?"

Anko broke their eye contact and looked down. "I have one more question."

"What is it ?"

"In the end you said it's not as good as the real deal…. So… you've already done it then ? You have someone now ?" Anko looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Anko… " Iruka tried to hold her hand but she slapped it away.

"I was stupid ! I rejected your advances and still hoped you'd pursue me." Anko turned away and buried her face in her hands. She started sobbing. "I love you Iruka. I'm probably too late. I'm sorry. I should have said this a long time ago. Anyways, I need some time alone. bye." she wiped her tears and tried to leave but Iruka caught her hand. She tried to pull away but Iruka had a tight grip.

"Anko…. "

"WHAT ? I just made a fool of myself in front of you ! Let me go ! And tell Asuma that I'm sorry. Tell him that I'm sick or something. I won't be coming to the party."

"Listen to me Anko !" Iruka pulled her closer. "There is no one else. There was no one else. There will be no one else. It's you. I've always been in love with you Anko ! The thing about the real deal.. That's just something I read somewhere. I'm still a virgin."

Anko looked at him in disbelief.

"I knew you were the one the day we met at the academy. Remember ? I dropped my lunch and was crying and you hit me on the head and said majestically 'BIG BOYS DON'T CRY!' and you offered me your lunch…. I thought you were an angel sent from heaven. I still think so. You're MY angel. Now please stop crying. You're breaking my heart." Iruka pulled Anko into an embrace. Anko's sobbing slowly slowed down.

Iruka pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Anko Mitrarashi." He kneeled on the floor. "Will you be my girlfriend ?"

Anko started crying again. But these were tears of happiness. She nodded. "I love you too Iruka Umino."

Iruka stood up and they kissed. They pulled away after two blissful minutes. Anko smiled.

"There's the smile I love so much." Iruka squeezed her hand and she giggled.

"Finally ! I was wondering when you two would finish." said a voice. It was Kakashi Hatake. He was standing by the door with his book in his hand.

"KAKASHI ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE !" screamed Iruka.

"What does it look like I'm doing ? I came to use the washroom."

"Where were you all this time? I was looking for you for ages." asked Anko.

"I was hiding in the store room. If you would have caught me you'd have given me a job… And I wanted to read."

"Job ? I just wanted to remind you about the party… Shit ! The party ! Kakashi… Please don't tell anyone at the party about what you saw just now." How were they gonna explain why Anko was in the men's washroom in the first place ! That was a story better kept private.

Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry I wont. You can tell everyone when you're ready. And now… I really need to use the washroom so…."

"Right !" Anko left followed by Iruka. Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear as he left. "Good going man."

The lovers walked outside together.

"So about the party.. " Iruka started.

"Yes I'm coming. I brought this top for it after all !" said Anko in excitement. "I hope they have booze !"

"I think it's best we don't talk much during the party. Or people will get suspicious. So, Can I see you tonight after the party milady ? We can take a walk." Iruka asked.

"Yes… " Anko blushed.

The birds chirped. There was a gentle breeze bringing Sakura flower petals onto the happy couple as they walked to the party. They smiled at each other and chatted about old memories. Both of them knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 **End of the story ! *Cries* Anko x Iruka. 3 3**

 **Do let me know what you think. Ciao. :)**


End file.
